temptations
by hardheadedredhead
Summary: Rated M. Pein is the young new teacher and sakura is the determined sexy student. What happens when pein is the guy she wants? pein/saku


Author's note: It has been a while since I have been on to write.

Story: Temptations~The Classroom Edition

Anime: Naruto

Parrings: Sakura and Pein

Rating: M for violence, sexual themes, and just some great lemony fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the story concept.

_Chapter One: A Good Day_

The day was finally getting good. It was earlier that day that it had poured unrelentlessly. Not to mention, a hard to digest burnt breakfast, hot coffee spilling all over one's self and the fact that it was 7:15 in the morning. School began promptly at 7:30. And it took a full half an hour to get to the school building. Things were definetly not working out well this morning.

But now the sky had cleared and the bright rays of the sun dried all the earlier evidence of a rain storm. A new outfit had been fitted and all the burnt coffee was washed off. The trains were running smoothly today so there was no cause for any further delay. The new teacher of leaf High was right on time. All he had to worry about now was getting to his first class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She slid out of the passenger side of a brand new gold colored sports car. She carefully flipped her long, flowing pink hair over her shoulder before turning slowly and sensually to the driver. She lowered her sunglasses and licked her plump lips at her escort. Winking while she did this. "Thanks for the ride naruto." She said slowly and blew him a kiss. The driver groaned in approval. She had gotten him all excited only to leave him now. What a tease. The woman walked toward the building leaving the man to revel in his personal ecstacy. She swayed her hips, adding to the seductive way she had carried herself. She could have anyone she wanted. And everyone knew it.

The woman walked down the school corridor with her head held high. She had no regrets and she had no reason to stare at her feet as she walked. She was not a slut. No one really hated her. She was a good friend to her girl friends. Never talked bad about anyone. And always ended her relationships on good terms. She just liked sex. That was all. She craved it and was drawn to it. She made a rule of never sleeping with a friend's ex, never sleeping with someone that she didn't know where he'd been, and never sleeping with someone without protection. That was just how she was.

Her name was Sakura. And sure she wore her school uniform much too provactively. But she never heard any complaints. Her red schoolgirl skirt was cut much too short. Yet allowed a perfect view of her long legs that went on for miles. Her sailor shirt was worn much too tight and with the top few buttons undone to expose her generous amount of clevage. This was how Sakura was. She wasn't an airhead. She got good grades and wanted to go to college someday maybe. But for now it was just high school and she was enjoying herself. Exceedingly.

Sakura had just stopped at her locker to take out her school books when she felt a groupe on her ass. She turned around slowly already knowing who it was. "Ino will kill you one of these days Sai." She said smiling at the lecherous guy.

"For what? It was my cursed hand!" The man Sai replied. He was one of Sakura's only guy friends. She never really wanted guys as friends. But she didn't like Sai that way either. He was her friend Ino's. He and Ino had been together for a few years now. And regardless of what he said, his hand was not cursed. He was just a pervert. But Sakura knew him so she didn't care. Ino would deal with him later anyways.

"Hey Lecher!" Came a low female voice.

"You're dead now Sai." Kagome said returning to her locker. With a small knowing smile.

"Why did you grab Sakura's ass?!" The voice called out angerly.

"Ino my love! I have no idea what you speak of. I was innocently getting lint off of Sakura's skirt that's all. I swear." He cried desperately.

Ino came up to them still fuming. Her long blonde hair was in a low ponytail to the side. Her school outfit was tight but not as slutty looking as Sakura's. "Sakura?" Ino asked sweetly.

"Yup he grabbed it Ino." Sakura closed her locker and leaned against it holding her school bag with her books inside to the side of her.

"She lies!" He looked at Sakura sadly."And here I thought we were friends."

"We are friends Sai. I just think it's hilarious when Ino kicks your ass." Sakura smirked happily.

Sai pouted. "Damn...Ino my love I am sorry It won't happen again

Ino grumbled. "Yeah, yeah let's get going lecher." Ino pulled Sai away dragging him down the hall.

Sakura laughed as she watched Sai fall down a few times. Then Sakura felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and a palm grasp at her right breast. "Morning sexy." Came a deep male voice.

Sakura didn't look. Yet again she didn't need to. "Sasuke," she began with a tight smile. "If you don't remove your paw from my breast I will purify your duck ass!" She shoved him away.

Sasuke thought he could have any girl. Basically he thought he was the male version of Sakura always was and always will be, she promised herself, the one girl he could never and would never have. "Mmmh..I like it rough Sakura." He licked his lips and smiled.

"I wouldn't know Sasuke. And thank the gods that I will never know that. Let me tell you this one final time. I'll. Never. Have. Sex. With. You. Ever!" She turned quickly and went on her way to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura didn't want to, but she was stuck sitting in the front row right across fromt the teacher's desk. The only other open seat was right next to Sasuke. Oh how she hated him. Sakura growled.

"Thinking of me pet?" Sasuke said as he sat at the edge of the teacher's desk looking directly at Sakura. He was smiling and obviously idiotic. Since he did not understand Sakura's suttle approach to telling him to piss off. "My parents aren't going to be home at all this week you want to spend the night?"

Sakura groaned inside. And then looked at him and smiled. "Sure Sasuke."

He perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah I'll stay over and bring my new lace lingerie and my string bikini. I can wear the lingerie and go swimming and by some unknown explanation my bathing suit will come untied. So I'll have to swim in the nude." She said seductively.

InuYasha purred in approval. "Mmm...Sakura I like the sound of that."

"Great. Thank you Sasuke."

"For what?" He asked still in a daze imagining her nude body all soaking wet.

"For letting me know that Itachi is back from college, I didn't know he was going to be back this soon. But tell him I'll be over around eight and that I'll bring his favorite lace lingerie." She smiled happily as she watched Sasuke's jaw hit the ground.

He grumbled. "Itachi isn't home."

"Oh..but didn't you just invite me over. He asked you to right? Like he usually does." She said innocently.

Sasuke growled and walked away. About knew the only way to get rid of Sasuke was to mention his Oh so gorgeous older brother and how a few years ago Itachi had taken Sakura's virginity. Itachi had a room next to Sasuke. So Itachi always heard their lovemaking. Around that time Sasuke started to take an interest in Sakura. Sakura had only fueled the fire by flirting with Sasuke a lot in front of Itachi so that he would take Sakura back into his room and punish her. The ways she liked.

Sakura smiled at the memory. Now Itachi was far away at college. He and Sakura were still friends. They even still talked from time to time. But now Sakura could never get rid of Sasuke and his ridiculous infatuation with her.

She turned her head to gaze out the window but instead she caught the eye of another hot guy. Hidan. He smiled and winked at Kagome. She returned his smile and bite her lip, closing her eyes and moaning soundlessly. She knew that he would understand the gesture. She opened her eyes to see that it worked and Hidan was breathing heavily while looking at her. Probably remembering their fun time on the class trip last month. She blew him a kiss and turned her attention to the front again.

It was then that Sakura happened to see the new teacher walk in. Now it was time for Sakura to be breathless. He was incredibly hot. About as hot as Itachi. _(a.n: sorry Itachi lovers. I don't mean it of course he is way sexier. just part of the story) _He had short spiky orange. His gray ringed eyes were covered by slim and sophisticated reading glasses. He wore a normal school dress shirt that clung to his big muscles hidden underneath.

Sakura almost moaned at the sight of him. He made her skin tingle and her toes curl. Sakura just watched him. His movements were so perfect and mature. She was in lust. And she wanted him. Bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good Morning class. My name is Fumma-Sama. I will be your new English teacher this semester." He smiled at the class placing his things on his desk and writing his name on the board. He scanned the students and saw alot of unthrilled faces. He soon caught the eye of a pink haired girl. Girl was an understatement. This student had the body of a fullblown mature woman. Long legs, curved and toned figure, and a large bust size that barely fit in her top. He felt his mouth go dry. He cleared his throat remembering where he was. Apparently she knew that she effected him because she gave him a smile and a wink.

"So let us begin our day. I will start by calling out the roll. Please say here when I call your name." He opened his school leger on his desk and turned to the roster.

"Isn't that childish?" Came a sneer from the back of the classroom. Fumma-Sama looked up and saw a tall boy with short black hai in a duck butt style. An uchiha. Oh that just made his day all the more better. Not! The boy's question got out a bunch of snickers from the other students.

Fumma-Sama sighed. Not even lunch time yet and already there was a smart ass among the bunch. It was just his luck. The boy appeared to be about eighteen. Fumma-sama himself was a mere twenty-four. Having just graduated college and got his first job here at this school. " That may be boy but it is my way of learning the names of my students."

The boy stood up furiously. "Who are you calling boy old man?!" He walked down the aisle and stood on the side of Sakura's desk. She rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke! Sit!" Sakura yelled and stood up standing in front of Sasuke. Her hands went instantly to her shapely hips and an annoyed look shadowed on her usual seductive face.

"Keh, you're not my boss Sakura!" He replied.

Sakura smirked. "Oh please everyone in this classroom knows you'd do anything for me. So just shut your mouth and sit!" She replied totally unaffected by his supposed charm. Sasuke glanced at her and then at the teacher. Sakura knew she was right and so did Sasuke. He grumbled and sat down in his seat.

*What a hellion she is.* Fumma-sama thought to himself while looking her over once more.

"Good uchiha." She said under her breath but loud enough for Fumma-sama to hear. He smirked and started to turn his attention back to his class rhoster. But not before Kagome caught his eye and she blew him a kiss. "Alright let's begin. Sasori?" Fumma-sama called out. He saw a short red headed boy raise his hand. Then moved onto the next name. "Hidan?" The silver haired jock-type male next to Sakura raised his hand. Fumma-sama looked at Sakura again and saw that she was now using her index finger to slide it up and down her shirt's neckline. She had begun to expose more and more with each slide. He could now see clearly the red lace bra that barely could contain her breasts. Instantly, he was glad to be standing behind the desk. Thanking the gods that it blocked his...lower region. Millions of images flashed through his mind. About Sakura...her long legs wrapped around him..those lips puckered on his flesh...her breasts...

" Haruno Sakura?" He called already knowing whom he was speaking to. Sakura looked up and didn't stop her actions for a second and replied with a small "Here". She never took her eyes off of him. He continued the roll and begun the first lesson when he was finished. Every once in a while he would look up at the class while they were working and he and Sakura would catch eachother's eye. She would give him a simple sultry look that hid nothing. She obviously wanted something.

He tried his hardest not to look at her. But it proved difficult. There was just something about her that drew him in. He was having fantasies of taking her right there on his desk. Not caring about her clothes as he ripped them off. He imagined pushing into her with a wild and uncontrolling force. Maybe the senior class was not the best for him. Perhaps he should have agreed to teach the grade school classes. He didn't know if he could control his urges. It was true that he was only a few years older than her. he wasn't obscenly older. He would probably date her if she wasn't his student. But, as fate would have it. He was her teacher.

He was chased out of his thoughts and unruly fantasies when the school bell rang. He only let out a sigh when he heard no one else in the room. They all had stampeded out. He was at the chalkboaard erasing the lesson of the day. At least he had a free period this period. He unknoted his tie and sighed again.

"Problem?" Came a low and seductive voice. Great now he was bringing voices from his fantasies into the real world. He turned around and saw Sakura perched on the side of his desk with her long legs crossed and her shirt completly unbuttoned. Fully exposing her bra and breasts. His eyes darted to the door and saw that it was closed and possibly locked as well.

He took a deep breath. He could do this. "Miss. Sakura. Is there something I can help you with?"

She hopped off the desk and came up really close to him. He could feel her body heat though her body was still inches away from him. He looked down slightly and saw her breasts. They stuck out as if waiting to be touched by his hands. Suddenly he couldn't breathe. It was as if he throat was constricted from going so dry. "I was going to ask you the same thing Fumma-sama." She pressed her still slightly exposed chest against his and took his hands in hers. "Is there anything you need-" she had her hands over his and made him run his hands over her breasts down her hipos and moving down to her thighs. He gulped. She moved his hands up her skirt and around to her ass. Briefly he felt the lace and small material of her thong underwear. "-from me, Fumma-sama?" She asked sweetly.

Her plump ass felt smooth and firm in his hands. He felt as though he would pass out from all this stimulation. "Miss Sakura. This is highly improper." He tried to remove his hands but hers grasped his tightly and made him squeeze her ass. She moaned slightly and closed her eyes. He groaned at the feel.

She buried her head in the crook of his neck and nibbled on his neck lightly. She moved to his ear nibbling still. She began to trail kisses from his earlobe to his jawline. "You want this. You want me." She told him and her lips came up to meet his. But before her lips touched his he gently pushed her back. It took all his strength to move her away and he didn't move her far.

"Miss Sakura, I am flattered. Really I am. But this is not going to happen." He said flatly.

"Why not?" She asked looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"I am your teacher." He replied.

Sakura shrugged uncaringly. "So what. Don't tell me that you don't want me." She looked down and he did too. It was only then that he realized the erection he had that was now tugging his pants. "It's obvious that you do." She smirked and unclasped the clip that held the front of her bra together.

He gulped and tried to stop her. "That's not it. You are very sexy. Believe me you are. But I won't let this happen."

She sighed. "We'll see about that." She pulled the bra open exposing her large breasts. They hung there in full perkness and perfectly rounded. Fumma-sama inhaled sharply at the sight. Sakura pulled him to her by the shirt an wrapped her arms around him pressing her lips to his. She slid her tongue in past his lips kissing him deeply and passionately. He willingly opened his mouth to her. They kissed like that for a few minutes before breaking apart.

"Sure tasted like you want me." She smiled. "You'll admit you want me soon enough. Believe me I can teach You a few things-" She hooked her bra back together and buttoned up her shirt while Fumma-sama was still dazed. "-in bed." She ran her tongue over his lips and left the classroom leaving him breathing heavily. He still had an erection. Good thing he had a free period next. He'd need it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day went by in a blur for him. He could hardly focus at all. Not to mention he could still taste Sakura in his mouth. It was driving him crazy. Yes he knew it was wrong to desire her. She was his student and he was the teacher. He knew that he couldn't let his desire for her control him. No matter how badly he wanted to feel her bare flesh against his bare flesh. Her kisses, seeing those perfect breasts...

After the last class of the day, Fumma-sama sat at his desk rifiling through everything for an hour. He was preparing tomorrow's class schedules. Making sure he had all the materials he'd need for class discussions. While he was sorting out everything he remember that he had wanted to get a book from the library. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was late. Almost everyone had gone home now. He was sure the library would be empty. Well that was alright with him. He got up and grabbed his briefcase before heading out of his classroom door and headed to the library.

He had entered the rather large school library. He found it completely empty. Even the librarian was no where to be found. That suited him just fine. He appreciated being alone to work. But boy was he wrong. He had passed a few aisles and finally came to one aisle close to the back that was stood his seductress. Sakura. Her back was against a bookshelf and her long legs were crossed casually. She was deep into a book so she had yet to spot him. Her gaze was focused on the words and her lips moved as if she already knew the words written down.

What he would have given to just walk away. To disappear silently. Fate was a cruel lover. Because it just so happened that Sakura was in the aisle that he needed. This aisle held books on famous literature and poetry. Fumma-sama did not look her way and began to focus on the books in front of him. Only moments later did he feel her eyes on him. Mentally he cursed himself for even bothering to come into the library. But he made his emotions invisible. He knew they were alone and he was pretty sure that she knew that too. Not many people stayed here this late after school. Students or teachers.

He knew he could take her right there if he wanted. Rip open her shirt and bra exposing those supple breasts. Press her front against the bookcase grasping her breasts firmly as he slid in and out of her from behind. NO! He just had to stay in control and not make any mistakes he knew he'd soon regret.

"Fumma-sama." Sakura purred softly. He raised his eyes to meet her face. A small smile tugged on her juicy lips.

"Miss Sakura." He nodded to her and tried to return to browsing for the book he needed. But she came closer.

"What are you looking for?" She asked. Sakura brushed by him and leaned against the bookcase he was browsing. So that she was in his line of sight.

He bit his lip before he answered. He was trying to remain calm. He could smell the tasty scent of her flesh and she smelled delicious. "Looking for subjects and things for other classes. And you?"

She smiled wider. "Reading up on my favorite poet."

He was surprised. "You read poetry?"

She laughed. "Of course. I read alot. I'm not all beauty you know I do have brains also."

"I- I didn't mean it like that...I believe that you are smart as well as beautiful."

She moved closer to him. "So you think I'm beautiful?" She drew him into her gaze.

"Of course. But I'm sure alot of people think you are."

She turned him to her. "It means more coming from someone you actually like though." Then, she kissed him again. Not as intrusive as before. This time it was a soft and deep kiss. He responded to her like any man would. He wanted her and he could definetly feel his desire ignighting.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. He slid his arms around her waist. Both of their mouths opened and their tongues met wrapping around one another. They were locked together like that for a long and pleasurable time before Fumma-sama pulled away.

"This isn't right." He made distance between them.

"Yet you liked it." She replied. He smiled and didn't deny it.

"Sakura why do you want me so badly? I am sure there are so many other guys, guys your age, that you could be with. I am sure you can have any guy you wish."

Sakura lowered her eyes briefly. So brief that he would have missed it if he wasn't so focused on her." What's your name Fumma-sama?"

He hesitated and then replied," Pein."

She smiled a small smile. "Pein. I like it." He smiled back liking the way his name sounded on her lips. "It isn't that. It's just all these boys are so immature. And i'm smart. I don't know I guess I just think I deserve someone who matches my intellect. Someone that can like my brain too. Don't you think?"

Pein nodded. "And none fill the spot?"

"None...until today." She looked serious.

"Sakura." He began.

Sakura pressed her finger to his lips. "I am not used to being turned down."

Pein gazed at her not sure of what to say. "Sakura, your year is almost up. Why not wait for a mature guy in college?"

Sakura took his hand and placed hers in it. "It doesn't work that way. I have got my eyes on you now. And only you."

"I am sorry Sakura. But I am serious. This will not happen."

Sakura smiled widely. And took his index finger into her mouth. Sucking it like she would his other appendage. "I love a challenge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter one!

Comments appreciated...but not required!


End file.
